Are you dating?
by AngelsFuckDevilsKiss
Summary: Kyra's questions for Miley and Lilly lead them to question their sexuality. Liley , and slight Killy Kyra/Lilly . ENJOY!


1**Disclaimer: **I do not on Hannah Montana, nor do I own Kyra Hart from Reba.

Chapter 1- Kiss From A Rose.

Lilly's POV.

Miley, Kyra, and I were sitting on my bed. It was a typical Sunday night for us: we just sat around and talked about random things, watched tv, listened to music, and did some homework. Couldn't complain, though, because I got to spend time with my friends. That was always fun.

"This is boring" Kyra said. Miley nodded.

"We could talk about something else..." I said. Previously we'd been talking about school. Boring!

"Hm. Okay. So, I've known you for 3 months now, and I never found out if you two are–" Kyra was interrupted by my mom knocking at my door. I groaned.

"Hon, can you watch your brother while I go out for a little while?" my mom asked. I didn't want to. I hated the brat. He was so demanding! I told her I didn't want to babysit him again, but she didn't care.

"Fine! You owe me!" I screamed. Miley and Kyra giggled.

"Great. Sweetie, I need you and your friends to watch him downstairs, I can't pry him away from the tv" she said. I groaned and stood up.

"Well C'mon guys" I said. They followed. My mom said goodbye, and left. I plopped down on the couch, along with Miley and Kyra. Kyra stared at me silently for a moment.

"So, what were you saying upstairs?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Are you and Miley..." she stopped, "...dating?" she whispered, as she didn't want 6-year-old Jack to hear her. I smirked. Miley burst into laughter.

"NO!" Miley said, "What makes you think that? Me and Lilly are only friends. Besides, Lilly would _never _have a crush on me, ain't that right, Lils?"

"Yeah. That's crazy talk. I mean, me and Miley. Pfft, you've gotta be kidding me!" my voice cracked. Great, now they probably think I'm some sort of liar.

"I was just asking. You two took it so seriously" Kyra paused. She took a deep breath. "By the way, how do you know you don't like each other if you've never kissed or did anything?" she asked.

"Well... Let's just stop talking about it" Miley said.

A few hours passed, and we decided to go back up to my room after Jack had gone to bed. While Kyra was in the shower, me and Miley decided to talk about what Kyra had said.

"Lils, are you...attracted to me?" Miley asked. I looked at her with a smile. "Miley, I'm straight." I said.

"How do you know?" she asked. Damn, now she's being like Kyra. I shrugged. "Ever thought about what it would be like to experiment with a girl?" she asked.

"No. Seriously, what's with all the questions?" I asked. We felt some sort of spark between us, because when I looked in her eyes, I had the temptation to kiss her. I crashed my lips into hers and wrapped my arms around her neck. I could hear her moan. I wasn't sure if she liked this, but I felt like I couldn't stop myself. I broke the kiss, and started nibbling her collarbone. I ran my hand down her chest. When I reached the bottom of her shirt, I put my hands under her shirt, feeling the warmth of her skin. I gently kissed her neck. I inhaled her sweet scent of vanilla. She made no movements whatsoever. I stopped kissing her, and rested my forehead on her shoulder. I was panting heavily now. I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her tight. I never wanted to let go. But just then, Kyra came in. I immediately parted from Miley. Kyra smiled.

"You took what I said to heart?" she asked with a huge smile. I just stood there. I looked at Miley, who was staring intently at the floor. She stood up and walked over to the dresser. She put both her hands on it and stared into the mirror.

"Miles?" I said. She didn't reply.

"Miley" Kyra said. Miley nodded. Miley walked towards the door. I would have run after her, but I had no idea what she'd do or say. Lilly, why are you such an idiot?? I sat on my bed. Kyra sat with me. The punky girl wrapped her arm around my waist.

"It's gonna be ok" the 16-year-old said. I nodded, and placed my hand over hers.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked. She nodded and gave me a hug.

--

Miley walked into her house and slammed the door. Robbie said hi, but she ignored him. She ran straight up to her room and threw herself on her bed. Her dad followed her upstairs.

"What's wrong, bud?" he asked, "I thought you were stayin' at Lilly's tonight"

"Lilly and I..." Miley searched for the right words, "It's best if I talk to Lilly in the morning. Nothing happened. Bye!" she said, urging him out of the room.

--

**Phew, That was sort of a tough chapter to come up with. Anyway this is my first story that has more than one chapter.**

**So... Tell me what you think.**


End file.
